


Driving Me Mad

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Fluff, M/M, enough fluff to choke an elephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: “We’re here,” Q announced cheerfully.“Thank god,” Bond grunted, peeling himself out of the passenger seat and staggering out into the car park.“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Q said, exiting the car with far less haste. “I’m not that bad a driver.”





	Driving Me Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29! Almost there! This was written to fill "horn" on the [Random Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/). I'm pretty sure I did it after finishing the angst prompt table, so it's basically senseless fluff written in self-defense of my sanity. So here ya go
> 
> Lemme know if you catch any typos, I'm certain there are some, I'm very tired

“We’re here,” Q announced cheerfully.

“Thank god,” Bond grunted, peeling himself out of the passenger seat and staggering out into the car park.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Q said, exiting the car with far less haste. “I’m not that bad a driver.”

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, I think the sound of you repeatedly laying on the horn and then insulting everyone’s mother may have deafened me.”

“I did not repeatedly–”

“You did. _Repeatedly.”_

“If I honked the horn at anyone, it was because they were in the way!”

_“Everyone_ is in your way if you’re going 40 miles over the speed limit!”

Q snorted. “You really must be deaf if you can’t hear the hypocrisy of _you_ lecturing _me_ on the speed limit.”

“That’s different,” Bond sniffed.

“It’s not different in the slightest, you’re just a control freak,” Q insisted, a teasing lilt to his voice.

_“Now_ who’s the hypocrite?” Bond asked, advancing slowly around the car. “You know what else? You’re a menace. I’m driving us home.”

“Ah, but I have the keys.” Q smirked.

“Easily remedied,” Bond said, still approaching slowly.

“Excuse me?” Q cocked an eyebrow at Bond, taking one step back as Bond came forward. “James… don’t you _dare!”_

The last word came out half squeaked with laughter as Q just barely avoided Bond’s lunge for him, and led him on two circuits around the car before Bond finally snagged him around the waist and pinned him against the driver’s side door (and it really only took that long because they were both laughing too much to run properly).

“You’re a bastard,” Q huffed around his laughter as he attempted to keep Bond from wrestling the keys from his pocket.

“And you’re a terrible driver,” Bond replied fondly, holding the keys up triumphantly once he’d finally managed to snatch them.

“I am not!” Q insisted. “You never complain about Eve’s driving, and she doesn’t go any slower.”

“At least I know Moneypenny’s had defensive driving training.”

“What do you take me for? I’ve passed all the same courses,” Q scoffed.

Bond cocked an eyebrow, a new and interested light in his eyes. “Have you?”

“Of course I have. I couldn’t very well design cars for you lot without knowing the sorts of things you put the cars through, and I wasn’t about to sit through a ride along.” Q smirked. “They happened to have an opening and I got in. I actually quite enjoyed it. Found it very… educational.”

With a faint growl, Bond leaned in to kiss Q, pushing him further into the car door and only drawing back when the need for air became pressing. “Full of surprises, Quartermaster.”

“Have I earned the right to drive us back home, then?” Q asked, amusement sparking at the corners of his mouth.

“Not a chance.” Bond gave Q a quick grin before pulling away entirely, leaving the other man still leaned against the car and shouting indignantly after him.

“This is _my_ car, you know!”

Bond only laughed, twirling the key ring around his finger and all but daring Q to come get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186633854438/driving-me-mad-james-bond-00q-day-29-were) if that's more your thing


End file.
